


Yule Be Mine

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron have trouble finding girls to go to the Yule Ball with them. (I do not apologize for the pun title, I DO NOT!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Be Mine

~ Yule Be Mine ~

"How does every single girl we know already have a date to the ball?" Ron grumbled, flinging himself into a chair after his latest rejection.

"They didn't wait until the last minute to find dates?" Harry suggested.

Ron grunted at the unsubtle insult.

"Yeah, and they didn't give up after their first choice said no, either."

Harry didn't try to argue; he'd set himself up for that jab.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked. "I mean, I can go stag if I have to... but you're a Tri-wizard Champion! You're  _required_  to have a date."

* * *

When the night of the Yule Ball finally rolled around, no one was surprised to see that Cho Chang was Cedric's date. Also no one was surprised to see that beautiful Fleur had snagged handsome Roger Davies. People were mildly surprised to find that Viktor Krum's lovely companion was actually Hermione - who cleaned up quite nicely, apparently.

Nearly everyone was shocked to see Ron - in his horribly old-fashioned lace-trimmed dress robes - on the arm of Harry Potter.

~end~


End file.
